La seconde génération
by LittleMiss84
Summary: 6ème année de Jade Malfoy Granger, un Serpentard lui casse les pieds et qlq changements à la rentrée... C'EST PAS DU MARY SUE!
1. Default Chapter

*******

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K. Rowling (mais bon y a quand même des perso à moi !!!)**

**Note de l'auteur : ****Allez ! Encore une fic de plus ! Ca raconte la sixième et septième année de Jade Malfoy Granger, en clair la fille de Draco et Hermione ! Voldi a été sigouillé depuis un certain temps et Harry est mort dans la bataille.C'est en quelque sorte la suite de l'épilogue de ma fic Le traître.**

**Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, j vous préviens tout de suite que ce ne sera pas à la 1ère personne. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

**Il y aura pas mal de perso de ma "création", d'ailleurs si vous pouviez m'envoyer des prénoms et noms de famille cela m'aiderait beaucoup. Mais rassurez-vous il y aura des anciens élèves aussi, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus !**

**Je vous conseille de lire Le traître ça vous aidera à comprendre l'histoire du perso principal et aussi l'attitude d'un autre perso que vous connaissez bien, mais pour l'instant je garde le mystère intact ! Mais si ça vous saoule, lisez juste l'épilogue ou bien envoyer moi vos questions, mais le 1er chp est volontairement "nébuleux " !**

**Les signes //…// signifient que ce sont les pensées des perso.**

**N.B : Une partie des noms et termes viennent de la version originale de HP alors voici quelques correspondances pour ceux qui connaissent HP seulement en français :**

**Hogwarts : Poudlard**

**Slytherin : Serpentard**

**Severus Snape : Severus Rogue**

**Gryffindor : Gryffondor**

**Ravenclaw : Serdaigle**

**Hufflepuff : Poufsouffle**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**      Marine**

****************************************************************************

**LA SECONDE GENERATION**

**CHAPITRE I : J-1  partie 1**

**Réunion de pré-rentrée**

La grande porte du château d'Hogwarts s'ouvrit en un long grincement. Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffindor depuis plus de vingt ans, invita les préfets à entrer. En silence le groupe se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs, là où la réunion de pré-rentrée devait avoir lieu.

Ils pénètrèrent dans la large pièce. Les autres membres du personnel de l'école avaient déjà pris place à la table ronde. Dix sièges restaient encore inoccupés. Un pour chacun des deux préfets des quatre maisons, un autre pour McGonagall et le dernier pour le directeur de l'école, le grand sorcier Albus Dumbeldore.

Jade et Landryth, nouveaux préfets de Gryffindor, s'assirent chacun à côté de leur directrice. Tous deux étaient assez nerveux. Mais Jade savait le cacher contrairement à son copain, qui ne cessait de taper fébrilement du pied et de remettre ses cheveux bruns en place.

A côté d'elle, se trouvait Carrie, qui comme elle, était en sixième année. Son frère jumeau aussi avait été choisi pour le poste. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'hélas sa camarade ressemblait beaucoup à ce dernier, à la différence près qu'elle avait une paire de seins et pas une…! A cause de son « côté masculin », Carrie était souvent la cible de moqueries, surtout de la part des Slytherins.

D'ailleurs les deux assis à la table en étaient de parfaits représentants, selon Jade. Il y avait tout d'abord Melissa, une blonde aux allures de poupée Barbie (et au cerveau de poupée Barbie !). Leur directeur était Severus Snape, un homme mystérieux aux airs sombres. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient à son sujets.

A sa gauche se trouvait Kal, un septième année. Il était la figure même de la réussite. Il faisait tomber toutes les filles raides comme des mouches avec ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux noirs et son sourire ravageur. Il dirigeait pour la deuxième année l'équipe de Quidditch Slytherin et l'avait mené à la victoire l'an dernier en battant en finale les Gryffindors. Jade ne pouvait y repenser sans serrer les poings. Non seulement ils avaient perdu, mais en plus elle s'était cassée le bras, foulée la cheville et son balai avait été réduit en miettes ! Autant dire qu'elle avait de sérieuses raisons d'avoir une dent contre lui !

Elle écarta ces souvenirs de ses pensées car elle se rendit compte que tous les membres du staff la regardaient. Elle avait frappé du poing la table sans faire exprès !

« Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-elle.

_ Au fait comment vas-tu faire sans ton balai cette année ? lui demanda Kal, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

_   _//Je prendrais celui que ton directeur a dans le cul ! // _J'en ai déjà racheté un autre, répondit-elle calmement.

_ Est-ce bien prudent d'en… » commença à dire Melissa alors qu'Albus Dumbeldore entra.

Le vieux directeur, toujours souriant, s'assit après avoir salué tous les professeurs présents ainsi que les nouveaux préfets : « Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier d'être rentrés à Hogwarts un jour plutôt que les autres élèves. Pour ceux comme Kal qui l'année précedente ont occupé ce poste, on ne vous dira rien de bien nouveau, dit-il en lui faisant un signe discret, ce qui n'échappa à Jade. D'ailleurs si vous avez des questions après cette petite réunion, il pourra sûrement vous aider. Professeur McGonagall c'est à vous. »

Hélas la « petite » réunion ne fut pas vraiment « petite » ! Elle dura deux heures. Deux heures pendant lesquelles, le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua leur fonction, le déroulement des journées, leur devoirs envers les élèves ainsi que leurs privilèges.  //_Et heureusement qu'il y en a ! //_

Jade ne fut pas la seule à s'ennuyer. Plusieurs ne purent retenir leurs baillements, ce que remarqua Dumbeldore, qui fit apparaître du thé et des petits gâteaux pour patienter. 

La réunion terminée il invita les préfets à s'installer dans leur quartiers alors que les professeurs quittèrent la salle. Contente que cela soit fini, Jade se leva avec enthousiasme et s'apprêta à suivre les autres préfets quand Dumbeldore l'appela : « Pourriez-vous rester quelques instants, Jade ? 

_ Oui, bien sûr », répondit-elle. Landryth lui fit signe de la rejoindre après. Elle referma la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté du sorcier.

« Vous vous doutez bien que c'est pour la même raison, que l'année dernière, que je tiens à vous voir.

_ Pour tout vous avouez, je pensais pouvoir y échapper, déclara-t-elle sans parvenir à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je tiens quand même à vous reposez la question.

_ Je comprend, dit-elle l'air résigné.

_ Souhaîtez-vous porter votre vrai nom cette année ? » 

« Je sais que c'est une decision importante pour vous. Vos parents à l'époque savaient que cela n'allait pas être facile compte tenu des circonstances. Mais les temps ont changé. Ce ne sont plus que des histoires qui appartiennent au passé.

_ Cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'aux yeux du monde des sorciers je suis Jade Malori. Mes amis me connaissent ainsi. Alors si je leur disais qu'en fait je m'appelle Jade Malfoy Granger. Que diraient-ils ? Elle s'interrompit le regard perdu dans le vague.

_ D'anciennes histoires ne doivent pas vous empêcher de dire qui vous êtes. Quoi que vous choisissiez je respecterais votre decision. D'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre maintenant, dit-il en se voulant rassurant.

_ Je suis la dernière des Malfoy. Ma famille est detestée. Mon père était un Death Eater qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban… , Jade s'interrompit puis reprit : « Non je ne suis pas prête à expliquer tout ça, à supporter les regards des autres. Non je ne peux pas, pas pour l'instant.

_ C'est comme vous voulez. Si vous souhaîtez m'en parler, mon bureau vous est ouvert », dit-il.

Elle se leva et lui adressa un merci avant de sortir de la salle.

      ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Après son entrevue avec Dumbeldore, Jade alla au bord du lac. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et se mit à jeter dans l'eau tous les cailloux qui lui tombaient sous la main.

En vérité elle était furieuse contre elle-même. Elle se sentait stupide et faible de ne pas être capable de porter son vrai nom. C'était plus facile de vivre dans le mensonge que de tout révéler. Elle avait peur que ses amis l'abandonnent en apprenant la vérité.

Elle arrêta de s'en prendre aux cailloux et se pencha au-dessus de l'eau. Voir son visage provoquait toujours en elle une sorte de douce tristesse, un sentiment amer. Depuis le temps, elle avait reconnu que c'était de la solitude qu'elle ressentait . Elle ne voyait en elle que ce qui lui remémorait ses parents. Elle avait le visage fin comme son père, les cheveux de sa mère (en mieux ordonné) mais surtout ce qui était frappant, c'était ses yeux. Le gauche était bleu clair comme son père alors que le droit était marron comme ceux de sa mère. Ils lui manquaient tellement, que parfois, lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le mirroir, elle en venait à souhaîter voir le reflet de sa mère et non le sien. 

Mais à chaque fois, elle ne voyait que son regard, ses yeux étranges, considérés comme un mauvais présage par les sorciers. Les plus supersticieux allaient même jusqu'à l'éviter dans la rue, d'autres ne pouvaient même pas la regarder droit dans les yeux. En fait c'était les trois quart d'Hogwarts qui n'arrivaient pas à soutenir son regard. Seules les Muggles n'avaient pas de problème avec ça. _// La magie a vraiment le don de rendre certaines personnes débiles ! //_

Un jet d'eau réçu en pleine figure vint l'arracher à sa rêverie. Furieuse, elle se redressa et sortit sa baguette. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, sa baguette lui échappa des mains alors qu'elle entendit une voix prononcer « Expelliarmus ». 

« Tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! entendit-elle, alors qu'une cape d'invisibilité tomba à terre et qu'elle trouva Kal, planté juste devant elle. Ca ne te va pas du tout, continua-t-il. Moi je préfère quand tu souris, dit-il en s'approchant encore d'elle.

_ Je n'ai aucune raison de sourire puisque tu es devant moi, rétorqua-t-elle sans bouger. Kal lui attrappa le bras, réduisant l'espace entre eux. Elle tenta de s'en défaire en lui faisant un croche-pied. Mais il tomba en arrière et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva allongée dans l'hêrbe sur lui. 

_ Finalement tu n'es pas mal non plus comme ça ! » Jade encore étourdie par la chute ne bougea pas. Avec sa main, Kal essuya les quelques gouttes d'eau qui restaient sur le visage de sa captive. Il s'approcha du sien, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, Jade murmura : « Dans tes rêves ». Elle se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte et ramassa sa baguette.

« Au fait, Landryth te cherche partout, apparemment vous aviez rendez-vous, dit-il en souriant, toujours allongé.

_ J'avais complètement oubli ! » s'écria-t-elle. Sans perdre une seconde, elle shouta dans la baguette de Kal, ce dernier essaya de la rattrapper mais malheureusement elle tomba dans les eaux troubles du lac. Elle en profita pour lui voler sa cape d'invisibilité, et partit en courant vers le château.

Kal, la tête dans les mains, poussa un long soupir : « Là je suis vraiment dans la merde ! Et dire que je ne l'ai même pas embrassé. Il n'y a aucune justice dans ce monde !!!! »

     ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jade chercha partout Landryth. Elle alla dans la tour des Gryffindors, dans le dortoire, puis retourna dans le Hall. Elle se rendit même dans les salles de cours pour voir si par hasard il ne s'y trouvait pas.

Essouflée elle se posa quelques instants sur les marches d'escalier, la cape d'invisibilité de Kal toujours à la main. Il voudra sûrement se venger, pensa-t-elle. Elle y avait été un peu fort avec lui. // _Après tout ce n'est qu'un pauvre mec qui a les hormones qui le travaillent ! //_ Mais ça n'excusait pas le fait qu'il s'en soit pris à elle de la sorte. Il fallait aussi dire que son entrevue avec le directeur ne l'avait pas rendu de bonne humeur.

Fatiguée d'avoir cavalé dans tout Hogwarts sans succès, elle remonta dans la tour Gryffindor pour se rendre dans sa chambre de préfete. Le soleil commençait à décliner et il fallait qu'elle se prépare pour le dîner en compagnie des professeurs. 

Elle pénêtra dans la petite pièce qui allait être sa chambre pour cette année. Il y avait un lit simple, une armoire et une table de chevet. Elle sortit de sa poche sa baguette pour éclairer mieux la pièce. Mais quelqu'un la ceintura par derrière et lui fit lâcher sa baguette : « T'en as pas marre de …, elle s'arrêta net.

_ Ca fait plus de deux heures que je t'attends, dit Landryth d'une voix douce avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

_ Ah c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur,déclara-t-elle soulagée.

_ Tu croyais que c'était qui ? Le Slytherin pédant de la réunion ? dit-il avec ironie.

_ Non bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir faire ici ?! dit-elle soudain mal à l'aise à l'évocation de Kal.

_ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ça … »dit-il en glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Jade, puis il se mit à mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Jade au debut se laissa aller. Mais lorsqu'il se mit en tête de déboutonner son jean's, elle se crispa. //_ Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est mon petit ami depuis huit mois et à chaque fois que l'on en vient à ça il faut que je me sauve. Qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ma tête ?!//_ Landryth arriva à ses fins et commença à faire glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes. // _Non je ne peux pas. Il va mal le prendre si je refuse. Oh non il s'attaque à mes chaussures. Je peux pas me laisser déhsabiller comme ça ! Après tout c'est mon corps, c'est moi qui décide si je veux ou pas ! //_ Elle se pencha et rattrappa des mains de Landryth son pantalon. Sans un mot elle se rhabilla. Mais intérieurement son esprit bouillonnait. //_ La migraine, ça pourrait marcher ! Non je l'ai déjà faite celle là. Mes règles ! Je lui ai dit ça la semaine dernière, il est pas con il saura que je mens.//_

Landryth soupira et s'assit sur le lit : « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu me trouves trop moche pour toi ? dit-il visiblement blessé par son attitude.

_ Mais non, je ne serais pas avec toi sinon, répondit-elle en se voulant réconfortante. 

_ Tu n'as pas confiance en moi alors ? Pourtant on en avait parlé. » Une cloche retentit annonçant que le dîner était prêt. « Bon je vais me changer, on se verra dans la grande salle », dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre les yeux rivés au sol.

Jade ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Mais rien n'était réglé à supposer que les choses pourraient s'arranger entre eux. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de se comporter ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait agir contre sa propre volonté. Elle aimait Landryth et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à passer ce cap avec lui. Il était beau, la faisait rire et intelligent en prime. //_ Que demander de plus ! Je suis trop conne ! //_ Elle avait une forte envie de se tapper la tête contre un mur. //_ Peut-être que ça secouerais un peu mes hormones ! //_ Hélas elle n'avait pas le temps et arriver au dîner la tête toute boursoufflée allait faire mauvais effet ! 

En vitesse elle ouvrit sa valise et en sortit une robe de sorcière qu'elle enfila après avoir fait magiquement un brin de toilette. //_ Il faudra que je pense à remercier Kathy pour le livre de formules de cosmétiques magiques !// _

Après s'être assurée que Landryth était déjà descendu, elle se rendit à son tour dans la grande salle.

***************************************************************************

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? La suite vous interesse ?**

**REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*

*

*


	2. Dîner et promenade

**Disclaimer :**** Les perso et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à J.K.R.**

**Un IMMENSE merci pour les reviews, c'est très encourageant !!! Réponses à la fin du chp.**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****************************************************

**LA SECONDE GENERATION**

**CHAPITRE II :  J-1  partie 2**

**Dîner et "promenade" **

Malgré sa bonne volonté, Jade n'arriva pas à presser plus le pas. Dîner en compagnie de Dumbeldore, Landryth et Kal ne l'enchantait guère vue ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi.

Elle traîna les pieds jusque dans le hall pour malheureusement rencontrer la préfete Slytherin Melissa, qui avait un décolleté jusqu'au nombril !

« Alors gamine, tu cherches à te faire désirer en tardant ainsi ! dit-elle d'un air moqueur.

_ Ta gueule Barbie ! C'est pas le bon jour pour te mettre à parler, répondit Jade.

_ J'espère au moins que tu n'es pas en retard car tu voulais te faire une beauté, parce que tu es aussi moche que d'habitude ! répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

_ Et toi tu te crois mieux avec ton décolleté de pute de l'Est », marmonna-t-elle derrière son dos.

Le ton de la soirée annoncé, Jade entra dans la salle. La grande table avait été dressée au centre. Tout les enseignants étaient assis, il ne restait plus qu'une chaise vide pour elle. Heureusement personne ne lui fit de reflexion sur son retard. Et ce n'allait surtout pas être Severus Snape qui le lui reprocherait. Il était bien trop occupé par Melissa qui se penchait en avant pour lui donner du pain, lui offrant ainsi une vue imprennable sur sa plastique !

Jade s'assit entre Carrie et le professeur McGonagall. Hélas en face d'elle se trouvait Kal et Landryth, et à côté de ce dernier Albus Dumbeldore. 

Elle évita comme elle put leur regard et passa le dîner à fixer son assiette pendant qu'une discussion très animée sur la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avait lieu. Puis cela dériva sur la composition des équipes pour la compétition de cette année à Hogwarts. Kal, épaulé par Snape expliqua à quel point leur équipe avait la capacité de balayer toutes les autres. Ce que ne laissa pas passer McGonagall qui leur assura que cette année allait être l'année des Gryffindors.

« Votre victoire de l'an passé n'a été qu'un coup de chance, si Mademoiselle Malori n'avait pas été blessée vous auriez mordu la poussière, déclara-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude ce qui la surprit. N'est-ce pas Jade ? continua-t-elle.

_ Oui biensûr, répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

_ Mais il faudrait peut-être que votre équipe sache se servir d'un balai, envoya Snape, ce qui exéda Jade.

_ Si vos élèves ne confondaient pas le terrain de Quidditch avec un ring de boxe, alors là peut-être vous pourriez vous vanter », laissa-t-elle échapper de sa bouche, ce qui jeta un froid. 

Le professeur Snape la regarda avec sévérité alors que tout le monde attendait qu'il réplique le fameux « dix points de moins pour Gryffindor ». Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le dire car Fumseck, le griffon de Dumbeldore surgit dans la salle en poussant des cris stridents et se posa sur l'épaule de son maître. Il semblait très agité. 

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le directeur attendant une explication. Soudain il disparut avec son oiseau, laissant les professeurs et élèves stupéfaits.

A peine cinq secondes après il réapparut, l'air inquiet : « Le Choixpeau magique a été dérobé, déclara-t-il calmement, alors que certains professeurs se levèrent  en apprenant la nouvelle. Jade resta assise, surprenant le regard amusé de Kal. Il ne faut pas perdre un instant. Minerva, je vous laisse organiser les groupes de recherche. Quant à moi j'aurais besoin de vous Severus, et de deux préfets. » Melissa bondit hors de sa chaise et s'empressa de rejoindre le professeur de potion et le directeur puis Carrie se proposa de les accompagner.

D'un pas rapide ils sortirent de la salle. Excepté McGonagall, les autres professeurs sortirent ensuite sans donner d'explication, comme s'ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

La directrice des Gryffindors se leva et demanda aux préfets restant de la suivre.

Sans un mot ils se rendirent dans le jardin.

Elle sortit deux perles bleues d'une bourse et en donna une à Landryth et une à Sandra, préfete de Hufflepuff.

« Vous allez former deux équipes de trois et chacune vous suivrez votre perle de localisation. Le directeur est en train d'essayer de trouver à distance le Choixpeau et son voleur. Pour ne pas perdre de temps une équipes se rendra au nord du château et une autre au sud comme cela vous couvrirez plus de terrain. »

« Surtout ne quittez pas des yeux la perle, c'est Albus Dumbeldore qui vous dirigera grâce à elle vers le chapeauchoix. Ne prenez pas de risque inutile. Je vous laisse vous organiser, je dois les rejoindre », dit-elle avant de s'en retourner précipitement au château.

      ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kal s'était permis de prendre en main la situation en constituant lui-même les groupes. Et comme par hasard, Jade se retrouva embarquée avec Landryth et lui dans la Forêt Interdite.

Silencieusement ils suivaient la perle lumineuse qui flottait dans les airs entre les arbres menaçants. Landryth, en tête du petit groupe, avait sorti sa baguette. Jade avait sa main crispée sur la sienne dans sa poche. Kal, quant à lui restait calme l'air serein comme s'il faisait une petite balade nocture !

Cela conforta ses soupçons. En effet elle pensait que le vol du Choixpeau n'était qu'une masquarade visant à tester les nouveaux préfets. Son père lui avait dit que Dumbeldore avait des idées plutôt loufoques !

Mais elle tenait à jouer le jeu, simplement par curiosité, pour voir jusqu'où ce teste allait. Soudain un bruit attira son attention. Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien d'autre que les arbres sans feuille de la sombre forêt. Kal posa un regard interrogateur sur elle. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et continua de marcher. Cependant elle entendit une deuxième fois une branche craquer.

Cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta, scrutant du regard la forêt à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. Landryth avançait toujours, ignorant Jade. Kal revint en arrière, pour la rejoindre : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en chuchottant.

_ J'ai entendu quelque chose. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un, répondit-elle.

_ Viens il faut rejoindre ton « Gryffu », sinon on va se perdre. Je te rappelle que l'on a une mission à effectuer.

_ Tu veux bien arrêter de jouer la comédie un instant, dit-elle excédée.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ C'est bon j'ai tout compris. Le Choixpeau n'a pas été volé. C'est juste un teste pour voir si nous sommes capable de travailler ensemble, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant du chemin.

_ Ecoute, si tu pars tu ne seras plus sous la protection de Dumbeldore, dit-il en la suivant.

_ Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Tu sais, il n'y a pas que toi qui connaît Hogwarts comme sa poche !

_ Peut-être, mais moi au moins je sais me servir d'une baguette, dit-il en plongeant sa main dans sa poche pour la lui prendre. Surprise, Jade poussa un cri. Mais ça va pas ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Tu m'as fait peur j'y peux rien. Et puis rend moi ma baguette, dit-elle en l'empoignant.

_ Pas question, j'ai pas encore récupéré la mienne puisque tu l'as…

_ Chut, l'interrompit-elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Ca recommence. »

Ce dernier saisit sa main et y déposa un baiser. Jade se dégagea et l'essuya sur sa robe : « Tu veux me faire vomir ou quoi !?

_ Excuse moi, je ne savais que c'était ton premier contact physique avec la gente masculine ! rétorqua-t-il avec ironie.

_ Je te signale que je sors avec Landyth.

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu en ma compagnie en ce moment et pas avec lui ?

_ Là! Quelque chose a bougé! déclara-elle.

_ N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation. 

_ Mais je te jure que j'ai vu une ombre bouger là, derrière cet arbre, dit-elle en le désignant du doigt.

_ Biensûr c'est ça ! Bon j'avoue c'était le plan du directeur. Pourtant je lui avais dit que le coup du Chapeauchoix c'était nul ! Qui voudrait voler un chapeau qui chante comme une casserole ? !»

Mais Jade ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avança à grand pas vers l'arbre. Elle en fit le tour mais ne vit personne. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut sur une branche le Choixpeau. Elle se hissa dessus pour le saisir. Il semblait ne pas réagir : « Eh le Chapeau, on se réveille ! »dit-elle en le secouant.

Le Choixpeau bailla : « Ah c'est vous ! Dis-donc vous en avez mis du temps, moi je me les gèle ici !

_ C'est bon, on va vous ramener au château, lui dit-elle sèchement.

_ Eh tu parles à une victime d'un enlèvement ! La psycologie tu connais pas ?!

_ Désolé je ne lis pas Psycologie Magazine ! » répondit-elle en le lançant à Kal qui le manqua et le laissa s'écraser lamentablement par terre.

Ce dernier le ramassa en le tenant par la pointe, ce qui apparement ne lui plaisait pas : « Vraiment les jeunes de nos jours n'ont aucun respect !

_ Moi au moins je ne me laisse pas enfiler par tout les élèves d'Hogwarts ! répliqua Kal.

_ Je parlerai de votre irrespect à Albus Dumbeldore. »

Jade toujours perchée sur la branche éclata de rire, tout comme Kal. Vêxée le Chapeauchoix se tut.

Elle descendit de l'arbre. Elle allait rejoindre Kal qui l'attendait le chapeau sous le bras avec sa baguette, lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une enorme araignée. Elle entendit Kal lui crier de fuir mais tétanisée elle n'osa pas bouger.

La bête se mit à avancer vers elle, réduisant le faible espace qui les séparait. Jade voulut reculer mais trébucha sur la racine d'un arbre. Elle tomba sur le dos et l'araignée poussa un cri strident alors que ses longues pattes s'apprêtaient à lui transpercer le corps. Sous les yeux apeurés de Jade, un éclair jallit et s'abattit sur la bête qui, paniquée, s'agita dans tous les sens. Elle reprit ses esprits et voulut saisir un bout de bois pour se défendre mais l'araignée fut plus rapide. Elle lui transperça la main droite. Un flos de sang en jaillit. Elle perdit connaissance.

***********************************************************************

**Eh bah voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Je vais essayer de les poster chaque semaine mais je ne vous le garantis pas.**

**Tous les commentaires sont bienvenues surtout s'ils sont positifs, ça me fait avancer plus vite !!!**

*******

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

****

**Une ombre :**** J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que le premier ! Merci encore pour ta review.**

**Tigrou : **** Alors la suite te convient ?**

**Paprika Star :**** Les révélations ne seront pas pour tout de suite mais il va y avoir plein de changements… Bisous à plux**

**Kaorulabelle :**** merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu suives plusieurs de mes fics !**

Gaiyle : Pour ce qui est de Draco et Hermione et les raisons pour lesquelles Jade ne tient pas à porter son vrai nom, ce sera développé petit à petit mais dans mon autre fic Le traître (5chp) je raconte l'histoire de Draco et Hermione et la fin de Voldemort. Alors je pense que la réponse  à tes quyestions sont dans cette fic, mais t'inquiète pas au fur et à mesure je disperserais quelques mystères… Merci pour ta review ! 

*****

***A PLUS TOUT LE MONDE ET REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****


	3. Rendez vous

******

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi ( depuis le tps tout lemonde la comprit !) tout à JKR.**

**Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de problème pour accéder à ma fic parce que moi j'ai pas mal galéré avec ff.net, mais bon tout à l'air d'être rentré en ordre !**

**Réponse aux reviews à la fin du chp.**

**BONNE LECTURE, je précise juste que ce chp est assez important pour la trame de l'histoire et que je n'ai rien écrit au hasard, alors no panique !**

*********************************************************************

**LA SECONDE GENERATION**

**CHAPITRE III : J-1  partie 3**

**Rendez-vous**

Fatigué par la soirée, Kal se laissa tomber sur son lit. Leur petite excursion dans la Forêt Interdite avait été beaucoup plus mouvementée que prévue.

Le plan du grand Albus Dumbeldore avait échoué. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait assisté à une panique générale des professeurs.

Enfin c'était plutôt le directeur et Sev' qui avaient été les plus secoués. La Gryffindor avait été attaquée par une araignée géante. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'admettre, cette situation totalement imprévue l'avait déstabilisée. Kal n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de protéger quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il n'avait fait que lancer un sort de débutant sur la bête, qui paniquée avait fini par blesser Jade.

A partir de ce moment là, tout était allé très vite. L'araignée s'était subitement volatilisée, laissant la jeune fille inerte au sol, la main ensanglantée. Il se souvint avec horreur de sa pâleur. Il l'avait alors prise dans ses bras, en essayant de la faire revenir à elle. Mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ses appels. Le sang coulait avec abondance de sa plaie. Il avait pu distinguer très nettement l'empreinte de l'animal dessus. Lui serrant la main pour arrêter l'émoragie, il avait traversé la forêt, et finalement atteint l'infirmerie. Par chance Mme Pomfrey s'y trouvait. Il l'avait déposée sur un des lits et était parti de suite, la laissant la soigner. Il n'avait fourni aucune explication, il avait même le sentiment d'être parti comme un voleur. Pourtant il l'avait sauv ! // _Et puis c'est elle qui s'est écartée du chemin, nous mettant ainsi tous les deux en danger ! //_

En retournant à sa chambre, il avait croisé le directeur et Severus qui eurent beaucoup de mal à cacher leur inquiétude. Il avait juste eu le temps de leur dire qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, et ils s'y précipitèrent sans même lui demander s'il allait bien.

Il en avait assez d'y penser. // _Ce n'est qu'un accident après tout ! Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme ! _//

Il sentait qu'il avait seulement besoin d'une bonne nuite de sommeil pour être capable d'affronter la rentrée demain. Mais tout d'abord il fallait qu'il se lave. Ses vêtements et ses mains étaient tachés de sang.

Il pénêtra dans la salle de bain réservée aux préfets Slytherin. Il se déshabilla et jeta dans un coin de la pièce ses vêtements sale et se glissa sous la douche. Normalement ce moment de la journée est très privilégié pour lui, car là au moins il pouvait se détendre. Il n'y avait personne pour lui rappeler qu'il était préfet et donc qu'il devait être attentif à ses chers camarades. 

Mais là tout allait mal. Il eut beau frotter ses mains avec du savon pendant un quart d'heures, mais rien n'y faisait. Le sang de Jade ne partait pas. Il était comme incrusté dans sa peau, et cela l'énervait. Comme si aujourd'hui le monde devait aller de travers pour lui !

// _Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Dumbeldore avec ses idées de mettre fin à la rivalité Slytherin Gryffindor. Voilà à quoi ça m'a mené de vouloir faire équipe avec des idiots pareils ! Ils devraient leur faire passer des tests d'aptitude à réflechir avant de les accepter ici ! //_

Il s'énerva et se fit mal à la main en frottant trop fort. « Merde », s'écria-t-il avant de balancer hors de la douche le flacon de gel douche. 

Finalement il sortit et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille. Il tomba nez à nez avec son reflet dans le miroir : « Tu ressembles à rien aujourd'hui ! lui renvoya son image.

_ Ca va ! Toi, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! » répondit Kal. Le reflet se transforma petit à petit en smiley qui tire la langue, puis disparut laissant son vrai reflet à la place, avec ses yeux bleus, son nez fin et ses cheveux noirs.

Il sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas nonchalant avec simplement sa serviette et à la main ses vêtements et regagna sa chambre.Il posa ces derniers dans le panier à linge pour que les elfes de maison s'en occupe et ouvrit son armoire. Il en sortit un tee-shirt et un pantalon noir. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur la cheminée. Un mot s'y trouvait. Il le prit et le lut devinant déjà ce qu'il contenait : 23h, signé S.

Kal ne put s'empêcher d'en rire : « Toujours aussi peu éloquant », s'exclama-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait 22h57. Il ne tenait pas à être en retard au rendez-vous, alors il prit la baguette de Jade, qu'il avait subtilisé lors de leur excursion, et la pointa sur ses vêtements et prononça la formule adéquoite. Sa serviette se retrouva sur son lit alors qu'il était maintenant vêtu de son pijama. Pendant une seconde il pensa se changer à nouveau mais après reflexion il n'avait pas besoin de faire bonne présentation devant _lui_. 

// _Après tout, il m'a vu dans bien d'autres accoutrements !_ //

Dès le début ils avaient convenu qu'ils devaient faire attention et mettre des sécurités pour que personne ne puisse repérer les allés et venus entre leur chambre alors Kal s'agenouilla devant la cheminée et y posa le message. Il fit coulisser une brique dans l'antre et mit sa main dans le petit espace qu'il avait dégagé pour en sortir une poignée de poudre rouge. Il deversa la poudre sur le papier puis replaça consciencieusement la brique. Il tappa trois fois avec la baguette sur le message. Un épais nuage se forma autour de lui et sans un bruit se volatilisa avec lui, laissant la chambre du préfet Slytherin vide.

  ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  

Quelques secondes après le petit nuage se reforma devant la cheminée d'une large pièce. Kal se retrouva assis par terre face au feu crépitant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber la poudre rouge déposée lors de son déplacement.

Il faisait chaud, les flammes se mouvaient gracieusement dans l'âtre.

Il ne dit pas un mot, s'attendant à _le_ trouver comme à l'accoutumée assis dans son fauteuil un livre à ma main, sur la petite taille un verre de Brandy à moitié vide. A chaque fois qu'il venait et se retrouvait devant ce feu de cheminée, il sentait son regard sur sa nuque.

Normalement à cet instant-là une remarque empreintée de sarcasme lui était lancée. Il avait appris à prendre cela pour invitation à s'asseoir. _Il_ était ainsi et c'était ce qui lui plaisait.

Mais là, il sentit un vide, pas de présence autre que la sienne. Avec précaution, il se leva et doucement se retourna comme pour _lui_ laisser le temps d'arriver et de prendre son livre.

Le fauteuil était vide, le verre de Brandy encore plein posé à côté d'un livre. Il resta ainsi cherchant du regard son hôte. Les deux fauteuils et la petite table faisaient face à la cheminé. La grande bibliothèque couvrait les murs de la pièce.

Il était bien seul ce soir. Déçu par _son_ absence, il s'affala sur le fauteuil qu'il avait pour habitude d'occuper lors de leurs entrevues. Il saisit le verre de Brandy et le vida d'une traite. Le liquide sirupeux réchauffa son corps fatigué, il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il reposa le verre vide, satisfait de lui : « _Tu_ n'avais qu'à être l ! dit-il à voix haute alors que l'alcool embrumait déjà son esprit.

_ Mais je suis l » dit une voix familière derrière lui. Kal se redressa sur le fauteuil pour mieux voir celui qui lui avait répondu. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de Severus Snape, le professeur de potion.

« Si tu crois que cela va remplacer mon verre de Brandy, tu te trompes, continua-t-il en gardant sa mine sérieuse encardée par ses cheux noirs claircemés par endroit par des mèches grises.

_ Rassure toi plus jamais je n'en prendrais ! » dit Kal avec une moue de dégoût.

Le professeur s'assit à son tour. 

Il fixa les flammes pendant un instant .

Kal le regarda cherchant à savoir ce qui pouvait autant le préoccuper. Sans vouloir être présomptueux, il pensait être celui qui le connaîssait le mieux. Ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensemble et tant appris l'un de l'autre. Mais cela ne devait pas se savoir. Sev' était bien plus qu'un professeur pour lui. Hélas dès le début, ils s'étaient protégés par le mensonge, le directeur lui-même les y avait poussé. Et maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer. Ils étaient empêtrés dans les mensonges et avaient appris à vivre avec.

Pour l'instant, tout réveler leur semblait trop risqué.

Le professeur sortit de sa rêverie et fixa Kal droit dans les yeux : « Comment vas-tu, après ce qui s'est passé avec Jade ?

_ Tiens c'est maintenant que tu t'en préoccupes ! » dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Severus ne sembla pas prêter attention à sa remarque et continua d'attendre la réponse.

Kal soupira puis reprit : « Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je ne me suis pas fait pratiquement crussifié par une araignée géante, dit-il avec ironie.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il calmement.

_ Mais je ne m'inquiète pas.

_ D'ici demain, le cartilage de sa main se sera restauré. Mme Pomfrey n'aura plus qu'à fixer les muscles et faire quelques points de souture. Il ne resta pas de trace. Biensûr il lui faudra un peu de temps pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir comme avant. 

_ Alors on devra s'attendre à la retrouver sur le terrain de Quidditch cette année !

_ C'est fort possible. »

Ils restèrent tous deux assis en silence avec pour seul bruit les flammes lèchant le bois dans la cheminée puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Kal se leva et vint se planter devant Severus lui présentant ses mains : « Tu n'aurais pas un remède pour moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Le professeur ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait mais lorsqu'il vit l'état de ses mains, il se leva à son tour et alla ouvrir un petit placard situé sous la fenêtre. Il en sortit une fiole : « Je pense qu'avec ça le sang partira, dit-il en le lui donnant.

_ Tu en avais souvent besoin lorsque tu étais à Son service, demanda Kal soudain l'air grave.

_ Hélas oui, mais maintenant tout cela est terminé, dit-il avec un faible sourire sur son visage sombre. Tu ferrais bien mieux d'aller te coucher, ce soir a été assez éprouvant pour toi.

_ Je ne peux pas rester ? essaya Kal.

_ Une dure journée nous attend demain, il vaut mieux que tu rentres dans les quartiers des Slytherins », dit-il d'une voix ferme qui laissa tout de même transparaître sa fatigue, alors Kal n'insista pas.

Il se remit face à la cheminée avec dans une main la fiole et dans l'autre de la poudre rouge pour se télétransporter. Avant de disparaître il se retourna vers Severus : « Tu sais, c'était la première fois que je tenais la main de quelqu'un d'autre que toi. » Il n'eut pas le temps de voir sa réaction car déjà le nuage se forma et l'emporta.

Le professeur de potion resta debout à fixer l'endroit maintenant vide où s'était trouvé le préfet Slytherin.

Le souvenir de sa discussion avec Albus Dumbeldore surgit d'un coin de sa mémoire. L'énervement le gagna, la peur aussi. Il saisit le verre et d'un geste rapide l'envoya se briser dans le feu. Une longue flamme s'en échappa lorsque le restant d'alcool se trouva à son contact.

_// Non, je ne permettrai que cela arrive. S'il le faut je donnerais ma vie mais jamais ce combat ne reprendra. Je tiendrai ma promesse. //_

***************************************************************

**Ayai fini pour ce chp !**

**Je pense que pour ceux qui ont lu Le traître certaines choses doivent s'éclaircirent… En tout cas les explications viendront au fur et à mesurre et quelques nouveaux mystères aussi.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Je crois que vous connaissez déjà la chanson : REVIEWS please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Morwen : ****Merci pour ton compliment sur mon style ça me touche bcp ! Et ça me flate que tu te sois décidée de m'envoyer ta première review, en tout cas ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, les reviews sont plus que bienvenue ! Et pas de déprime, je la continuerais jusqu'au bout ! Bisous**

**Albi :**** Pour tes petites déductions, je pense que ce chp te les a fait revoir, mais t'inquiète pô un jour tu seras tout (enfin je sais pas quand exactement -.- ) Gros Bisoux**

**Tigrou :**** C'est cool que la suite te plaise autant, j'espère que ce chp te va et j'attend tes impressions ! Biz**

*

*


	4. La rentrée

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR.**

**Un grand merci à Morwen, Albi et Paprika star pour les reviews. Ca m'encourage bcp.**

**Desolé t'avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster le nouveau chapitre mais je bosais sur mon autre fic Après la guerre .**

BONNE LECTURE !!!

LA SECONDE GENERATION CHAPITRE IV : La rentrée 

Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers les voilages des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Jade s'étira et ouvrit les yeux, prenant peu à peu conscience qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. 

C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard de Madame Pomfrey, l'infirmière de Hogwarts, qui comme à son habitude était toute souriante. Elle posa sur la table de chevet un plateau repas : « Je vous ai apporté de quoi petit-déjeuner, dit-elle. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. »

Jade se sentait encore toute engourdies, le souvenir de l'araignée géante la fit frissonner mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître.

« Pourquoi je ne sens pas ma main droite, c'est à cause de l'araignée ? demanda-t-elle l'esprit encore un peu embué.

_ Buvez un peu, ça vous ferra du bien et nous en reparlerons après », dit-elle en lui désignant le plateau puis elle sortit sans rien ajouter d'autre.

A nouveau seule, Jade se redressa sur le lit et par réflexe voulut saisir la tasse avec la main droite. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne bougea pas. Les bandages qui la recouvraient jusqu'à son avant-bras ne firent que l'inquiéter encore plus. //_Pourquoi a-t-elle évité de me répondre ? Elle me cache quelque chose ! Non arrête, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer ainsi. Pour l'instant tu n'as qu'à te servir de ton autre main. // _

Finalement la raison l'emporta. Elle saisit la tasse avec sa main gauche et doucement but l'étrange liquide. Quelques minutes après elle se rendormit.

En un léger grincement, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit, Kal referma doucement la porte derrière lui. 

Le souffle régulier de Jade lui indiqua qu'elle était endormie. 

Parfait, se dit-il. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle pense qu'il venais pour savoir comment elle allait. Après tout ce n'est qu'une Gryffondor, _une emmerdeuse d'ailleurs !_

Il s'arrêta au chevet de Jade. Elle avait le visage très pale, le rose qui habituellement colorait légerement ses joues avait disparu.

Doucement il prit sa main blessée pour voir l'étendue des dégats. Il fut étonné du nombre de bandages qui l'entourait. Il en vint même à douter de ce que Severus lui avait dit la veille.

Il sortit de sa poche la baguette qu'il lui avait pris. Elle lui avait été bien utile puisque la sienne gisait au fond du lac //_ tout ça à cause de cette stupide Gryffindor !!! /_

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Slytherin. //_Finalement non, je ne te la rendrai pas maintenant. Ce serait vraiment trop facile ! //_

Puis il la rangea dans sa poche. De toute façon il fallait qu'il aille chercher les élèves au Hogwarts Express.

Un instant il resta à regarder la préfete paisiblement endormie. Il préferait largement la voir ainsi plutôt que lors de la nuit dernière, quand elle se vidait littéralement de son sang.

Sans la réveiller, Kal remit en place un de ses mèches. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. //_ Merde Kal, qu'est-ce que tu fous l ?! C'est vraiment pas Slytherin comme attitude ! //_

Et il quitta précipitament l'infirmerie, faisant malgré lui claquer la porte.

Jade se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et ne vit personne. //_ Ca devait être un courrant d'air.//_

Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Il faisait beau, pas un seul nuage dans le ciel. //_ Dommage que je sois coincée dans cette infirmerie ! // _Elle soupira.

« Que ce passe-t-il Miss Malori ? » demanda Dumbeldore.

Jade sursauta : « Ah c'est vous ! Je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver, dit-elle alors que son regard croisa les yeux bleus du directeur.

_ Vous vous sentez mieux ?

_ Oui ça va. Je pense être capable d'accueuillir les nouveaux élèves.

_ Il faut que vous vous reposiez encore. La blessure que vous a infigé l'araignée est grave. Vous devez encore reprendre des forces et ensuite vous pourrez rejoindre vos camarades pour le dîner et le tirage des 1ers années.

_ Pour ce qui est du chapeau, commença Jade hésitante, c'était bien un teste pour voir si nous sommes capable de travailler tous ensemble ? »

Il ne répondit rien et la fixa, comme s'il lisait dans son esprit. Jade détourna la tête mal à l'aise.

« Et selon qu'est-ce que cette aventure a montr ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je crois que lorsque l'on est en danger, la maison à laquelle on appartient n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est d'aider l'autre, que l'on soit Gryffondor ou Slytherin, on éprouve la même peur face à la mort. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas si différents que ça.»

Dumbeldore souria puis dit : « Je suis heureux que cet accident vous ai permis de comprendre cela. Vos parents auraient été fiers de vous.

_ Merci, répondit-elle.

_ Mais vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'est la vérité.

_ Comment vais-je faire avec ma main, je n'arrive pas encore à la bouger.

_ Ce ne sera que temporaire. En attendant, je vous trouverais quelqu'un qui vous aidera à utiliser votre baguette avec votre autre main.

_ Vous pensez à combien de temps ?

_ Mme Pomfrey a héstimer un délai de trois mois.

_ Ca ne me laisse à peine une semaine avant le début du tournoi, s'écria-t-elle.

_ Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez, en plus le professeur McGonagall compte sur vous. 

_ Elle a dû encore parier avec le professeur Snape.

_ Je crois bien. Allez vous reposer à présent., dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte. Au fait, il n'y a que vous et Kal parmi les préfets qui aient gardé les souvenirs de votre petite mission. » Puis il referma la porte derrière-lui.

//_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Je vais devoir inventer une histoire débile pour expliquer ma blessure, ou quoi ?! //_ Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle n'était plus fatiguée et rester dans l'infirmerie par une si belle journée était vraiment dommage.

Elle attrappa ses vêtements propre sur la chaise et s'habilla. Alors qu'elle chercha sa baguette, l'image de Kal lui revint. _//Oh non, c'est cet abruti qui l'a ! //_

Cela ne la découragea pas pour autant,et elle sortit quand même de l'infirmerie. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans les couloirs de l'école et allait atteindre la tour des Gryffindors lorsqu'un voix la surprit : « Miss Jade, qu'est-ce que vous faites hors de votre lit ?

_ Je… » commença-t-elle. Mais le professeur Snape sortit de l'ombre et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit : « 20 points en moins pour Gryffindor.

_ Mais professeur, tenta Jade.

_ Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie et vous y resterez cette fois-ci » dit-il d'un ton sévère.

Sans dire un mot Jade le suivit. Il la fit entrer dans l'infirmerie et clauqua la porte derrière elle sans rien ajouter.

Jade se retrouva enfermer entre quatre murs et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout : « Alors ça il me le payera. Cette année, les Slytherin je vais les massacrer ! » s'écria-t-elle toute seule sous le coup de la colère.

Elle resta ainsi toute l'après-midi à maudir Snape, qui l'avait enfermé dans l'infirmerie, Kal, qui avait toujours sa baguette, et le monde entier au passage aussi !

Ce ne fut que sur les coups de 7 heure que Mme Pomfrey lui rendit visite.

« Et bien mon enfant que ce passe-t-il ? dit-elle en la voyant assise sur son lit et tappant du pied.

_ Madame laissez moi sortir s'il vous plaît. Je n'en peux plus de rester ici à rien faire ! »

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, l'infirmière lui donna des conseils pour la guerrison de sa main, lui répétant au moins une dizaine de fois qu'elle ne devait pas faire d'effort et surtout rester au calme.

Après cela, Jade partit pratiquement en courant de l'infirmerie.

Elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée quand soudain quelqu'un l'appela : « He Jade, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'es même pas venue nous chercher à la gare ! 

_ Ah Kathy ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, dit-elle en lui sautant littéralement dessus.

_ Attention tu vas m'étouffer, dit-elle.

_ Excuse moi, mais ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir quelqu'un d'aussi petit ! répondit-elle.

_ Alors ça, c'était bas ! » répliqua-t-elle en éclatant de rire finalement.

Mais elles mirent fin à leur retrouvaille car déjà les élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle. Elle s'assirent toutes les deux à la table Gryffindor.

Kathy était certe un peu plus petite qu'elle mais ses cheveux courts frissés lui faisait gagner quelques centimètres. 

« T'as toujours pas abandonné ta coiffure à la Jackson Five, lui lança Jade alors que Dumbeldore commença son discour.

_ Et toi avec ta main bandée, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? » lui chuchotta-t-elle mais apparemment même le professeur Snape l'entendit et il leur jeta le regard de « la mort qui tue » alors elles se turent.

Jade ne fit pas attention au discour du directeur, ni aux nouveaux élèves qui allait rentrer dans les maisons. Elle réfléchissait à la question de Kathy. Elle allait vite devoir trouver une raison valable pour justifier son bandage. Et là elle était à court d'idée. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées que lorsque Kathy lui donna un coup de coude, elle sursauta. 

Bizarrement tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, les Gryffindor, les Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflpuff et même les professeurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y ! lui dit-elle.

_ Quoi ? O ?

_ Bah ! le Choixpeau, allez presse toi, il va pas te manger », plaisanta-elle. Ce qui ne fit pas du tout rire Jade. _// Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je sois dans la lune quand quelque chose se passe ! Stupide ! Stupide ! //_

Jade se leva et vint se placer devant le choixpeau. Dumbeldore lui fit un signe de tête. _// Quoi ? Faut que je mette cette horreur sur ma tête ?! En tout cas je refuse de m'asseoir sur ce tabouret ! /_

Elle prit le choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête : « Tiens, tiens, la Gryffindor a beaucoup changé.

__ _Je tiens à signaler que c'est Kal qui vous a laisser tomber par terre la nuit dernière. Alors vengez vous plutôt sur lui. Moi j'y suis pour rien, lui murmura-t-elle.

_ Silence, coupa-t-il. Je ne peux pas me concentrer.

_ Je suis Gryffindor un point c'est tout.

_ Slytherin ! déclara-t-il.

_ Quoi ? s'écria Jade.

_ Slytherin ! répéta le Choixpeau.

_ C'est un cauchemar, l ?! »

****************************************

Comme d'hab, reviews pour savoir si je dois continuer !


	5. chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :**** HP et compagnie ne m'appartient pas. Snif avec tout l'argent de JKR j'aurai pu acheter des protèses en plastique pour mon chat Voldi !!!**

**Un merci du fond du cœur et un gros poutou de la part de mon superbe chat Voldi (le chat le plus evil du monde !).**

**Réponses aux revieweuses que j'adore :**

****

**Morwen :** okay j'ai pigé le message, je ne te décevrais pas je continuerais jusqu'à la fin ! Bisous merci pour les encouragements : )

**Nocturine :** l'identité de Kal ça c'est le gros mystère mais t'inquiète pô j'ai tout prévu tu sauras tt en temps voulu. Bisous et merci pour la reviews et aussi merci d'avoir suivi mon autre fic le traître.

**Venus Potter :** merci pour les questions dans ta review ça m'a bcp aidé et tu verras dans ce chp j'ai mis quelques réponses. Biz

**Gaia666 :**ça me fait super plaisir que cette fic là aussi te plaise. Merci pour ta reviews, c'est un vrai petit bonheur ! 

****

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, ça m'aide bcp dans l'écriture des chapitres ! Et ça me motive !

**Je vous rappelle que        Slytherin= Serpentard               Hufflepuff= Pouffsouffle           Ravenclaw= Serdaigle       Snape= Rogue**

**BONNE LECTURE§§§**

********************************

LA SECONDE GENERATION 

****

****

**Chapitre 5 :****  Et quelle rentrée !**

_// Slytherin ?! Dans **MA **maison ! Non ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas la laisser intégrer la maison Slytherin, pas la même que lui.//_

Severus Snape eut un mouvement de recul à l'annonce du Choixpeau. Son siège faillit basculer en arrière alors qu'il se leva d'un bond quand le Choixpeau confirma sa décision. Il allait protester quand Dumbeldore posa sa main sur son épaule et lui intima de garder son calme : « Nous allons tirer ça au clair. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ Il n'est pas question qu'un Gryffindor vienne pourrir les rangs des Slytherin, lança-t-il.

_ Severus, les élèves pourraient vous entendre », dit sèchement Albus.

Quelques secondes après, les élèves sortirent de leur stupeur et déjà les commentaires fusèrent. 

Les Gryffindor n'en croyaient pas leur oreilles, certains voyèrent même cela comme une trahison. Quant aux Slytherin ce n'était pas mieux. Ils commençaient déjà à échaffauder des plans pour obliger leur nouvelle recrut à partir. Mais Kal vint calmer ceux dont l'ésprit s'échauffait un peu trop : « Fermez la. On pourrait vous entendre. Nous verrons en temps voulu ce que nous ferrons d'elle », dit-il en la fixant à présent.

Heureusement pour elle, Jade était à nouveau plongée dans ses pensées et n'entendait donc pas les autres élèves. Elle se trouvait toujours devant la table des professeurs et avait machinalement enlevé le Choixpeau de sa tête. 

Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il revienne sur sa décision ? Cinq ans avaient passé depuis le jour du tirage, et elle s'était toujours sentie l'âme d'une Gryffindor. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Etait-ce une punition ? Son côté Malfoy avait-il pris le dessus sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue ?

Jade leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Dumbeldore lui fit signe de se diriger vers la sortie. Sans un mot elle suivit son ordre et peu de temps après le directeur ainsi que professeur McGonagall et Snape la rejoignèrent dans le hall. Ce dernier lui lança un regard qu'elle ne sut comment interprêter. Il y avait comme de la peur dans ses yeux noirs et en même de temps de la colère.

Quelques escaliers plus tard, ils pénêtrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbeldore.

« Nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer dans cette maison là, s'écria McGonagall. Si ça avait été Hufflpuff ou bien Ravenclaw d'accord, mais là c'est Slytherin ! Slytherin, vous vous en rendez compte ? répéta-t-elle en cachant mal son anxiété.

_ C'est bon. Nous en sommes conscients » rétorqua Snape agacé.

Finalement Mc Gonagall s'assit tout comme Jade et prit un biscuit qu'Albus lui proposa. Snape, quant à lui, préféra rester debout. 

« Il est vrai que c'est la première fois que nous sommes confrontés à ce type de situation. Et nous ne pouvons pas aller contre la décision du Choixpeau, annonça le directeur.

_ Peut-être que si nous lui demandions de l'examiner une nouvelle fois, il changera d'avis, tenta vainement McGonagall.

_ Si nous nous mettons à contester ses décisions nous ouvrirons alors la porte à toutes les requettes des parents mécontants du tirage de leur enfant, dit Snape.

_ Professeur Snape a raison. Nombreux sont ceux qui souhaîtent faire partir leur enfant de la maison Slytherin, qui nous pouvons bien le dire, n'a pas bonne réputation », ajouta Dumbeldore sous le regard glacial de Snape.

Jade commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Elle avait le sentiment de faire tapisserie dans le bureau du directeur. Ils parlaient comme si elle n'était pas là.

//_ Coucou les gars, je suis l ! C'est moi qui change de maison, pas vous alors merdre, arrêtez de m'ignorer !!! //_

« Je pense que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Miss Malhori nous vous installerons dans une chambre près de celle des préfets Slytherin. Il est bien trop tôt pour que vous alliez dans leur dortoir. Kal Karse vous aidera à vous installer et vous familiarisera avec la maison Slyhterin.

// Pitié pas lui ! Vous voulez m'achever ou quoi ?! Si t'arrêtait d'avoir le nez dans tes gâteaux tu te rendrais compte que c'est un pervers, abruti, arrogant et j'en passe.//

_ Il me semble qu'il a déjà beaucoup à faire avec l'arrivée des 1ères années. Je pense que Miss Stark ferra très bien l'affaire, intervint Snape.

// Dieu soit loué, Professeur Snape je vous aime ! Si vous étiez pas un connard et un vieux grincheux je vous sauterais au cou ! //

« Bien je vous laisse alors vous en occuper, dit Albus en s'adressant à Snape.

_ Puis-je accompagner Miss Malhori à sa nouvelle chambre ? demanda McGonagall.

_ Si professeur Snape n'y voit pas d'inconvéniants. »

Snape hocha la tête en signe assentissement.

Jade sortit alors sans un mot du bureau précédée par la directrice Gryffindor.

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

Albus et Severus restèrent silencieux, attendant chacun que l'autre commence à parler.

Finalement le professeur de potion entamma le premier la discussion : « Elle ferra une bien mauvaise Slytherin.

_ Ne la sous-éstimez pas. C'est une Malfoy après tout.

_ Et une Granger aussi, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Aussitôt il s'en voulu de ne pas se maîtriser plus. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le sorcier remarque son inquiétude.Il ne devait se douter de rien.

_ Elle a l'intelligence de sa mère. Et il n'est nul doute que sa capacité à manipuler son entourrage en cachant sa véritable identité fait d'elle une Slytherin plus qu'une Gryffindor.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ses mensonges et les valeurs Slytherin. Votre réflexion sonne comme une insulte à ma maison.

_ Allons Severus, ne déformez pas mes propos, rétorqua le vieux directeur. Nous nous étions trop habitué à cette situation pour réfléchir aux conséquences de son comportement. Même si ses intentions au début de son entrée à Hogwarts étaient tout à fait justifiées. D'ailleurs nous avions l'accord de ses parents pour qu'elle cache au début ses liens de parenté avec la famille Malfoy. Elle s'est petit à petit éloignée des valeurs Gryffindor pour se rapprocher de celles des Slytherin. 

_ En tout cas elle n'aura pas de traitement de faveur de ma part même si elle intègre ma maison. Sachez que votre protégée n'aura pas la vie facile, Potter lui avait la chance d'avoir des amis près de lui. Là elle sera seule et ne comptez pas sur moi pour la protéger, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

_ C'est bien pour cela que je voulais que Kal s'en occupe. Il est respécté par ses camarades.

_ Je pense qu'il serait temps de nous occuper des autres élèves. Je retourne dans la grande salle. » coupa Severus juste avant de s'éclipser du bureau.

Albus était surpris de sa subite "fuite". Il savait que Kal était un sujet délicat pour le professeur de potion mais son attitude n'était pas normale. Il le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas remarquer quand quelque chose le tracassait. 

Cette année va être interessante, se dit le vieux directeur qui ne se lassait jamais d'observer ses collègues et élèves empêtrés dans leurs sentiments.

*************************************

**Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre !**

**Dans le prochain je vais faire revenir un ancien perso de HP, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus….**

**Reviews, commentaires sont tjrs les bienvenus !**


	6. chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : tout à JKR.**

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard, j'avais pleins de partiels mais j vous referrai plus ça, promis.**

**Grand merci pour les reviews à Morwen, Gaia666 et Minerve.**

**Je sais qu'il y a bcp de mystères dans cette fic mais si vous vous sentez larguées n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.**

**Ou sinon vous pouvez lire plus particulièrement le chp 5 et le 6 de ma fic Le traître, c'est très court et ça vous aidera à comprendre.**

**Je rappelle Slytherin= Serpentard et les mots en italique indiquent les pensées des perso**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

****

**

* * *

**

**LA SECONDE GENERATION**

****

**Chapitre 6 :**

Jade n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir pris la potion d'endormissement que McGonagall lui avait proposé.

Brave comme un Gryffindor elle lui avait assuré que ce changement de maison n'était pas grâve et qu'elle saurait s'en sortir. _Brave comme un Gryffondor et surtout conne comme un Slytherin ! _

Finalement elle se leva, enfila un pull et chaussa ses baskets, tout en maudissant Kal de ne pas lui avoir rendu sa baguette, qui vu l'état de sa main, lui était indispensable.

Mentalement elle prépara le programme de sa nuit.

_Objectif n°1 récupérer ma baguette et me venger de cet orgueuilleux de Slyhterin si l'occasion se présente. Objectif n°2 infiltrer le bureau de Dumbeldore pour avoir une petite discussion avec le Choixpeau._

Discrètement elle se glissa le long du couloir la séparant des chambres des préfets Slytherin. Le hasard avait fallu que les humains les plus proches de sa chambre soient les plus Slyhterin des Slytherin !

Heureusement pour elle, tous les tableaux étaient endormis, et les torches éteintes. Elle n'était alors qu'une ombre errant dans l'école. Seul le bruit du vent s'infiltrant à travers les fenêtres venait perturber le lourd silence qui régnait dans le château.

Jade s'arrêta devant la porte de Kal. Elle allait tourner la poignée quand une tappe sur son épaule la fit sursauter de peur. Elle étrangla un cri de colère quand elle reconnut le visage de Kal bercé par la faible lueur de la lune : « Je te manque à ce point-là, s'exclama-t-il d'un air moqueur.

"Oui, ton odeur de bouse de vache me manquait, lança-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas très classe de ta part, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

"Tu n'inspires pas la classe, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Bon, je suis venue pour récupérer ma baguette.

"Et pourquoi je te la laisserai. Elle me convient très bien et puis la mienne est toujours au fond du lac.

"Si tu ne me la rends pas, je te préviens tu vas très vite la rejoindre, lui dit-elle dangereusement.

"Je t'en pris, vas-y. » répondit-il en avançant de plus belle vers elle.

Là Jade était prise de court et se giffla mentalement de s'être emportée avec lui au point de le menacer, alors que sans baguette elle ne pouvait rien faire.

« J'attend toujours »

Jade sentait son souffle sur ses cheveux et malgré l'obscurité, elle parvenait à distinguer ses yeux qui semblaient la fixer avec intensité. Même si c'était dur pour elle de l'admettre, Kal l'impressionnait. Derrières ses remarques désagréables et ses allures de beau gosse se trouvait un jeune homme dont finalement elle ne connaissait pas grand chose.

Il était un vrai mystère à lui tout seul.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit : « Je te propose un marché », déclara-t-elle.

-

-

Severus Snape faisait sa tournée habituelle des coins sombres d'Hogwarts, repères préférés des élèves en surdose hormonale.

Il était encore sous le choc du changement de maison de la Gryffondor. Dans l'histoire d'Hogwarts, jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite. Il en finissait même par se demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas provoqué cela. Mais il avait beau y réflechir il ne voyait personne qui y aurait intéret.

Il marcha sans faire de bruit quand soudain des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il continua d'avancer vers l'origine du bruit. Finalement il arriva au bout du couloir et trouva Nymphadora Tonks accoudée à la large fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Après la chute de Voldemort, Albus lui avait offert le poste de gardien qu'avait autrefois Argus Filch. Le pauvre homme était mort d'une crise cardiaque.

Elle avait beaucoup changé. Il se souvint des fois où il l'avait croisé dans la maison des Black. Elle était à l'époque très extravertie. Mais le long combat et les morts avaient eu raison de son optimisme qu'elle affichait constamment. Maintenant elle se comportait différemment. Ses cheveux ne changeaient plus de couleurs, elle n'était plus là pour détendre l'atmosphère comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec le trio infernal.

Ses cheveux étaient maintenant longs et blonds. Son visage laissait parfois apparaître un sourire mais toujours emprunté d'une certaine tristesse, qu'il n'avait jamais su comment interprêter.

« Vous allez rester silencieux encore longtemps ? demanda Tonk d'une voix douce.

"Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, répondit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

"Vous n'interrompez rien, lui assura-t-elle. J'ai fini ma tournée pour ce soir. Alors comment s'est passé la rentrée ?

"Comme d'habitude, dit-il d'un ton neutre, tentant de ne pas trahir son malaise.

"Ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'a dit. »

Snape ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. C'était étrange pour lui qui avait fait face à Voldemort pendant des années, d'être mal à l'aise face à cette ancienne Auror. Chaque fois qu'il la croisait c'était pareille. Ils parlaient de choses inutiles comme des élèves, la pluie et le beau temps même, et à chaque fois il sentait qu'il devrait en être autrement. Mais voilà il se savait pas comment y arriver. Il ne pensait pas que de la questionner sur sa tristesse permanente alors faire bon effet.

D'être aussi impuissant face elle, le rendait nerveux, lui qui habituellement controlait la situation.

Il s'adossa à côté d'elle contre le mur.

« Vous en pensez quoi de cette Gryffondor devenue Slytherin, lui demanda-t-elle.

"C'est le Choixpeau qui décide, moi je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus, répondit-il nerveux d'aborder ce sujet délicat avec elle.

"Vous croyez vous en sortir comme ça. Vous avez bien un avis, après tout c'est votre maison, dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Que j'en ai un ou pas, cela ne changera pas la situation, dit-il sèchement.

"Vous avez sûrement raison, restez tout seul à ruminer vos pensées moi je m'en vais », dit-elle avant de lui tourner les talons.

Severus s'en voulut tout de suite de lui avoir parlé comme ça. _Alors bravo mon vieux, il faut toujours que tu fiches tout en l'air !_

Mais elle était déjà loin et puis Severus Snape ne court pas après les jeunes femmes qui se vêxent pour un rien. Non, Seversu Snape n'a besoin de personne, reste solitaire et content de l'être.

_Il faut que je la rattrapes._

Il quitta la fenêtre et d'un pas précipité se dirigea vers les appartements de Tonk.

**

* * *

**

****

**Je sais c'est un chp court mais rassurer vous la suite est pour bientôt.**

**Alors que pensez vous du retour de Tonk ?**

**Bye tout le monde !**


End file.
